Captain Mizuki
Summary Captain Mizuki is the 71st ranked B-Class hero of One Punch Man. According to Hero Association executive Sekingar, Mizuki along with several other lower ranking heroes has S-Class potential, which is why he recruited them on the Monster Association raid. Before Mizuki became a professional hero, she was a world class track and field athlete. Her sports background can be seen in her fighting style and how she talks to others. Mizuki has a great respect for the S-Class heroes, especially Superalloy Darkshine and King, the former of which she has a student/mentor relationship with. Throughout raid she proves herself to be an incredibly capable hero and defeats numerous monsters, yet is helpless against Demon Level Rhino Wrestler, who Atomic Samurai dispatches of with ease. This shows that despite her great talent and potential she still has a long way to go before reaching the higher rankings of the Hero Association. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Captain Mizuki, Mizuki Origin: One-Punch Man Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Proficient Baton user, Possibly Limited Transmutation Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Rhino Wrestler rated her attack power at 30 points, while four other A-Class Heroes got lower points. Demolished a couple of monsters with her grip strength. Swung a monster so hard it decapitated another monster she hit with it. Able to penetrate concrete with her javelin throw.) Speed: Unknown, at least Superhuman (Can easily react to incoming attacks with her back turned. Ran an unknown yet fairly far distance before a couple of monsters could land a close ranged tackle. Ran and jumped over several guys to catch a ball before it fell to the ground. Used to be a world class track and field athlete.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted a gigantic monster up and swung it several meters across hard enough to knock over 7 other large monsters, one of them even having their eyeball fall out from the hit.) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ Durability: Large Building level+ (Withstood being hit several meters in the air by Demon Level Rhino Wrestler and landing elbow first onto concrete without any serious injury. Got stomped on multiple times by a monster with sharp claws on its feet while off guard and only received slight pain) Stamina: Very high (Fought against numerous monsters without tiring. Won multiple championship metals in track and field. She seems to have issues reserving her stamina however, as Superalloy Darkshine advised her multiple times to remember to do this.) Range: Extended Melee Range with her pole, higher with throwing attacks Standard Equipment: Her baton Intelligence: Unknown (Managed to pass the Hero Association's written exam however.) Weaknesses: Sometimes isn't aware of her surroundings and can be caught off guard by other opponents. Might have issues reserving stamina. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon Transformation: Mizuki seems to be able transform different weapons when she grabs a hold of them. Her baton was able to instantly poof into different shapes and forms while she was using it. Additionally, Needle Star's mace lost its spikes and turned into a regular ball when Mizuki grabbed onto it) *'Event 1 (Pole Vault): '''Mizuki turns her baton into a pole, stabs a monster with it, and launches herself at great heights over her opponents. *'Event 2 (Javelin):' Mizuki then makes the pole transform as a javelin and throws it at a monster with enough strength to penetrate right through them. *'Event 3 (Hammer Throw):' Mizuki hooks a monster and uses them to hit other monsters. *'Event 4 (Shot Put):' Mizuki grabs Needle Star's mace, transforming it into a regular ball, and tosses it at her opponent. *'Discuss Throw: Mizuki transforms one of her medals into a giant disk and throws it towards her opponent. '''Grappling: Mizuki claims this to be the only thing she knows outside of track and field. In this style of fighting, Mizuki wrestlers her opponents on the ground and attempts to get them into submission holds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Athletes Category:Transmutation Users Category:One-Punch Man Category:Tier 8